Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4
''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4 ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club season planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the series will be made. Plot Trivia *The Alfea Adventure Crew (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Vanellope von Schweetz), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Brer Rabbit, Cinderella, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Chanticleer, Jack Skellington, Danny, Sawyer, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zhane, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Dakota, Dawn, B, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Anne Maria, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, the Phantom Blot, the Psycho Rangers, Harry and Marv, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Scar, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, Sir Ruber, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Drake, Mother Gothel, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Chernabog, and Vlad Plasmius will guest star in this film. * This takes place before Pooh's Adventures of W.I.T.C.H. (which explains Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin (even Elyon, Matt and Caleb) not guest starring in this season of Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club). * It is unknown if the Trix will appear in this season. * Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, the Phantom Blot, the Psycho Rangers, Harry and Marv, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Scar, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, Sir Ruber, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Mother Gothel, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Team Rocket, Chernabog and Vlad Plasmius will be working for the Wizards of the Black Circle (Ogron, Anagan, Duman and Gantlos). * It is currently unknown if the Rai English or Nickelodeon dubs will be used. * The story continues in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 5 (where Bloom and her friends acquire Harmonix and Sirenix to defeat Tritannus and the Trix), Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 6 (where Bloom and her friends acquire Bloomix and Mythix in order to defeat the Trix and Selina (who later reforms at the end of Season 6) and Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 7 (where Bloom and her friends acquire Butterflix and Tynix to defeat Kalshara and Brafilius and the Trix. Category:RatiganRules